This invention relates generally to firearms and more particularly to a charging handle associated therewith.
For many modern firearms, a charging handle is used to engage the bolt assembly of the firearm so that a preliminary cartridge is loaded into the action. This charging handle is typically mounted parallel with the bolt assembly and is manually operated to pull the bolt assembly to insert the first cartridge. Once the first cartridge is loaded, the charging handle is latched to the firearm as the firing of the first cartridge produces gas pressure to load the second and subsequent cartridges.
The charging handle utilizes a handle portion which was originally designed to be grasped by the operator using two fingers, one placed on each side of the pull rod. In the pulling action, the latch is pulled back into a slot in the handle portion, thereby releasing the charging handle so that it can be withdrawn to load the cartridge.
While this technique works well, it does require the use of two fingers and that the weapon be moved off target for the initial charging. To eliminate these problems, paddles or strike pads were added by extending them from the latch. In operation, the user, using one finger or the back of the hand, presses the paddle backwards while the weapon remains on target. This movement against the paddle releases the latch and pulls the charging handle backwards to load the weapon.
Unfortunately, this arrangement forces the latch to rotate abnormally with all of the force on the latch mechanism, thereby placing a great deal of stress on the pin used to secure the latch to the handle portion. This stress manifests itself in rapid metal fatigue of the pin and a twisting motion in the latch.
It is clear there is a need for an improved charging handle.